Añoranza
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Aquel pequeño conejito llevaba entre su mano aquella hermosa y peculiar flor, para aquella mujer que tanto adoraba. Esa misma flor que le recordaba que fragil era su mujer. [kamui-kouka] [familiar] [contexto: Antes de que conociera a Takasugi]


**¡POR FIN!**

 **Después de tanta flojera y distracciones, logre terminar de escribir este one-shot xD**  
 **Se supone que seria para el día de la madre, para luego ser para el cumpleaños del antenita loca, Kamui del clan Yato. Pero por la flojera y unas cosas no termine de escribirla hasta ahora xD**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado :'3**

 _ **Los derechos de Gintama le pertenece al gorila sorachi.**_

* * *

 **Añoranza  
[kamui-kouka]  
[Familiar]  
[contexto: Antes de que Kamui conociera a Takasugui]**

* * *

En aquel planeta donde la lluvia estaba constantemente presente y el sol muy poca veces aparecía para alumbrar a sus habitantes. Un niño de cabello bermellón y ojos azulados caminaba por las peligrosa calle de aquella peligrosa ciudad. Llevaba en aquellas pequeñas manos una bolsa llena de mercancía junto con una hermosa y extraña flor, al mismo tiempo se protegía con su fiel paragua de color morado.

Su mirada estaba concentrada en camino, teniendo el deseo de llegar lo más rápido a su casa. Había dejado a su pequeña hermana y a su querida madre sola para comprar lo necesario para comer el día de hoy. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado por un grupo de maleantes que habitaban en aquel lugar, observo la diferente apariencia de su contrincante, quienes sonreían con altanería por la ventaja numérica y sin previo aviso dio el piso paso al combate.

Aquellos suaves jadeo y las quejas de aquellos que intentaron atacarlo era el sonido de aquel lugar, aquel niño observo el lugar para luego verse a sí mismo. Viendo como su traje azulado ahora estaba manchado por la sangre de su contrincante y con barro, al igual aquel pantalón que su blancura había sido igual manchada. Sin embargo, aquello no le importó al pequeño conejo, camino hacia donde estaba aquella bolsa que había dejado a su suerte en el momento en que empezó a pelear. Había unos alimentos desperdiciados por la lluvia el barro, pero eso no le importaba al pequeño. Si no, aquella flor que a pesar de la lluvia y el barro seguía intacta y limpia gracias a esos alimentos que fueron desperdiciados.

Tomo la flor con aquellas manos manchadas y maltratada junto con las cosas que se habían salvado. Para luego retomar su camino a casa, solo esperaba que su madre estuviera durmiendo para poder sanar sola sus heridas y así no se preocuparía más de lo necesario.

— Me alegro que tus heridas sean menores, hijo… - aquella dulce y débil voz hizo que el pequeño Kamui se paralizara y sintiera un nerviosismo recorrer en su ser.

El pequeño conejito estaba sentado dándole la espalda a su querida madre y hermana menor, miraba nerviosamente el botiquín que había dejado en la mesa que estaba frente de él y que no había podido ocultar de su madre querida.

Y detrás del botiquín estaba aquella extravagante flor para su madre.

— ¿De qué heridas hablas? Yo solo quiero ver si esta todo en orden - mintió descaradamente el menor, maldiciendo el haber confiado de que su madre estuviera realmente dormida como lo estaba su pequeña hermana.

La mujer de cabello bermellón que estaba atado a una trenza que colgando sobre su hombro y de ojos color esmeralda, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida a las ocurrencia de su hijo. Observo aquella tiesa y pequeña espalda, esa misma que no debía cargar con aquella responsabilidad tan pesada por mantener a ella y a su pequeña hermanita bien.

Él no debía cargar con algo así, se supone que ese era el trabajo de ella y su esposo.

— Ven aquí, Kamui - pidió amablemente la mujer, mientras se sentaba con cuidado en aquella cama para no despertar a su pequeña hija que parecía aferrarse a ella.

A pesar de su nerviosismo por haber sido descubierto, no dudo en hacerle caso a la mujer de ojos esmeralda. Se levantó de aquella silla y fue a la cama donde era esperado. Observo de cerca como su pequeña hermana seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

— ¿Sucede algo, madre? - preguntó inseguro, esperando algún regaño de aquella bella mujer por sus heridas.

Sin embargo, el momento había sido interrumpido por el despertar de la menor de aquella casa. Esa misma que se estaba levantado sin advertencia alguna, provocando que en su cabeza chocara con el mentón de Kamui en el proceso.

— ¡waaaaah! ¡Mami, kamui me pejo en la cabesha! - decía la menor de 3 años mientras se aferraba al pecho de su madre para que calmara el dolor por el choque.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien me pegaste! - reclamó con todo el derecho el conejito, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba el mentón y miraba con receloso como su hermanita se aferraba a su madre.

Kouka solo podía sonreír por lo enérgico que eran sus hijos, orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado. Abrazo a su hija, para luego extender su brazo y así, alcanzar a su hijo mayor para atraerlo hacia ella y se uniera a su abrazo familiar.

— No deberían pelear - a pesar de estar regañándolo la voz de esa mujer era suave y cálida, haciendo que el par de conejito la viera curioso con eso ojos azulados que tanto compartían. – Recuerden que son una familia y deben estar siempre unidos pase lo que pase.

Kamui no podía evitar sentir un gran calor recorrer en su cuerpo, uno que le daba comodidad y felicidad al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa que daba su madre a él y su hermanita. Fue en ese momento en donde lo recordó; aquella hermosa y peculiar flor que se había traído consigo para su madre.

Sin aviso se alejó de aquel abrazo familiar para ir a aquella mesa, donde estaba el botiquín y esa flor. Tomo la flor con alegría al verificar nuevamente que estaba intacta y volvió a su madre.

Kouka junto con la pequeña Kagura miraron aquella peculiar flor que traía Kamui alegremente. Ella se sorprendió al ver esa hermosa flor que tanto le gustaba en eso tiempo donde la lluvia era demasiado fuerte en aquel planeta. Lo tomo con total delicadeza, tal cual como lo hacía su orgulloso hijo, mientras que su querida hija le daba un beso en la mejilla; celosa de que su hermano le diera un regalo y ella no.

Aquello provoco que una sonrisa llena de dicha naciera en aquel hermoso rostro de la mujer, observando su más grande tesoro con tanto amor y sin arrepentimiento de haberse ido de aquel solitario planeta.

Porque a pesar de todo y del poco tiempo que le quedaba, se sentía más llena de vida que cuando vivía en aquel solitario planeta junto con los orochi esperando su muerte.

Mientras que su hijo mayor la miraba con admiración, como si fuera una diosa que debía proteger con su vida junto con esa hermosa sonrisa que les estaba dando. Por eso debía ser fuerte, para ser aquel caballero que protegería a su madre de aquel estado en que estaba.

Porque aquella mujer que brillaba como el sol bajo de aquel pobre tejado, era tan frágil como aquella flor que su madre tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué hay de interesante por esos lados, capitán? - soltó aquel hombre mayor de desordenada cabellera larga y castaña. Observando como su líder idiota observaba fijamente aquel manto de flores que había en la extraña selva de aquel planeta, sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención era esa mirada de añoranza que tenía su capitán.

Sus palabras habían sacado a su capitán de aquellos recuerdos que guardaba muy secretamente en su corazón.

— ¿De que estas hablando Abuto? solo pensaba en la deliciosa comida que tendremos después de llegar a la nave - una simple sonrisa tenia ahora el joven de cabello bermellón, ocultando todos aquellos sentimientos que tenían en esos momentos por sus recuerdos de niñez.

— Si usted lo dice capitán - contesto entre suspiro, sabiendo que no sacaría nada de su boca. Así de idiota era aquel joven de cabello bermellón, lo era también en testarudez.

Sin darle mucha importancia y dándole su momento de soledad confortante. Abuto retomo su caminata para volver lo más rápido posible a su nave, donde lo esperaban los demás integrantes para ir a esa reunión que tendría con aquel desagradable almirante idiota.

Kamui miro una vez más aquel campo de flores, fijándose en aquella peculiar flor que a pesar de parecer que se ocultaba entre aquel montón de flores, resaltaba como ninguna para él.

Porque era la flor que a ella le gustaba.

Solo fue unos segundos de apreciación a esa hermosa flor. Para luego voltear su cabeza junto con su mirada al camino que estaba siguiendo su subordinado y así, seguirle sus pasos de forma firme y segura hacia la nave donde lo llevaría a su próximo destino.

Dejando aquella flor atrás e intentando alejar esos recuerdos que la conectaba con aquella e importante mujer en su vida.


End file.
